


What A Dime

by KellinJoJo



Series: Colors In The 1930s [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellinJoJo/pseuds/KellinJoJo
Summary: The year is 1932 and Detroit is a booming city. The Great War ended many years ago and now was the age of big band music and the American Dream. Connor is a detective for the DPD and deals in the homicide department more often than naught with his partner Lieutenant Hank Anderson. When they get a call that a murder suspect is sitting in one of the interrogation room...the two men are eager to see who it is. Little do they know this is a wrong place wrong time ordeal...sadly Connor does not pick up on that.





	What A Dime

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit inspired by the "28 stab wounds" bit from the interrogation scene. 
> 
> I had this idea and thought it would be really interesting since I haven't seen this on the tag yet. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and I low-key wouldn't mind making this a short series...so if you guys like that then don't hesitate to comment feed back! Enjoy 1930's human Connor!

Detroit. 1932. The Depression was in full swing but for some it was like it never happened. Sure it was there, but in larger cities it was steady for the most part. Being in law enforcement really helped. Well having a steady job helped. Connor was a detective for the Detroit Police Department and had been on the force for a year now. A lot happened in the course of his first year. He had met his partner who hated him...for reasons he never really was sure of; helped cool down a civil unrest; solved murders; helped innocents. Needless to say Connor was doing well for himself and he was rather content with his life. 

Naturally he fell into a good work routine, but he was a little different from the rest of his co-workers. He was more on the analytical side. The man never really expressed much feeling because he was always afraid it would complicate his work. That isn’t to say he was some cold heartless cop. He smiled and laughed and helped others, but other than that he never really let people see inside him fully...well except for Hank. Said man was Connor’s best friend. There was an age gap between the two of them but that didn’t mean anything. They worked together like a well oiled machine. It was as if the two of them were meant to be friends. A sort of platonic soulmates if you like. 

Currently the two had been working on a case. There had been an uptown murder which always pointed to a crime of passion. Those were always interesting cases to work on, but it was easy to get too attached to those involved. The people involved in those types of crimes were usually the ones that were good at lying. It was easy to get caught in a lie. 

Connor was seated at his desk doing paperwork on the crime scene they had investigated the other day. Hank didn’t like paperwork which mean he shoved it off on Connor. He didn’t mind since it gave him something to do. His pen moved across his paper as the smell of cigarette smoke hung around the office like a cloud. The natural lighting shone through the windows and created a sort of haze. The office just seemed...yellow. That was the color he thought of when he thought about the office. Not a bright yellow but a dark gold. 

With a sigh, his hand found its way to his hair as he tugged at the roots. His eyes drifted over to his sleeping partner before shaking his head. Hank hardly ever slept so when he did sleep at the office Connor never woke him up unless it was important. After peeling his eyes away he leaned back in his chair and glanced around. There were always people pouring in and out. Citizens filing reports, mail carriers, news reporters, cops, etc. His eyes just watched everyone for a moment. He absently reached for his pack of cigarettes before putting one in his mouth. It laid between his thin lips unlit for a while. 

The moment he reached for the lighter in his shirt pocket is when everything happened. A certain Gavin Reed slammed his hand down on Hank’s desk. It made the older man groan and open his eyes. Connor’s attention went over to the young man, brow quirked as he waited for him to speak. 

“While you two were sitting on your asses I managed to find a suspect to your murder victim...they’re in room 5,” Gavin straightened up with a roll of his eyes and nodded towards that direction, “the longer you sit here the colder they get so hurry up before they ice over.” With a groan Hank managed to stand, his hands grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

“Alright, let’s go Connor.”

 

As the two of them walked down the halls connor flipped the lid of his lighter. He was thinking that perhaps it was the young man that worked for the victim...or maybe his brother. There were so many missing variables to the crime. It went like this:

A call had come in last Tuesday saying a man had been murdered in his office. His assistant had walked in to see his hands knifed to the desk and strangled to death. The crime was puzzling because the only way the criminal could have come in was either through the window or they had been someone close to the victim. That would mean they could have come in, murdered the victim, and then left to make it seem as if it was someone else. The only issue was that no loved ones had been logged in the visiting catalogue. This lead them to believe the murderer had to come in through the window. They were thinking it was someone who worked for the victim or the jealous brother. They weren’t entirely sure considering the man was young and hadn’t really had the time to make enemies. He was just a young man who had started a company and was climbing the social ladder. It was truly perplexing.

Soon they were outside the door. Connor looked to Hank before opening the door and entering. What he saw was not what he was prepared for. Sitting in the chair was a woman. An incredibly beautiful one at that. She seemed shaken up and had dried tear stains streaking her face. Her lips were trembling and once they entered her eyes flickered over to them. This was an odd situation because this woman could not have had the strength to strangle that man. That’s the first thing that came to Connor’s mind until he realized she could have had help. 

With a final flip of his lighter he lit the cigarette that still lingered between his lips. With an inhale he walked over to the chair and took a seat. He looked at her unblinking for a moment before clearing his throat, “My name is Connor, what is yours?” 

The question caught you off guard for a moment. Your eyes scanned over the man before you. He was wearing a simple black suit. His trousers were neatly pressed and free of any lint. The white shirt he wore was equally has neat and was paired with a simple blue tie. The suit jacket he wore was unbuttoned as was customary for etiquette. 

“Y/N…,” you spoke softly and looked away from him. Your eyes scanned the table before finally looking back up at him. Connor took note of her nervous behavior and decided he would need to be careful but forceful at the same time. He reached up to pluck the light from his lips and blew some smoke out before flicking the ashes in the tray. 

“I’m sure you are aware of why Detective Reed brought you in? There was a murder and it would seem you are a suspect...why don’t you tell me what you know and if you are innocent then I will let you go,” he leaned back in his seat, eyes watching her for a reaction. You remained silent with your eyes trained to her lap. Hank clicked his tongue from behind Connor as he waited, but it seemed she was not going to answer him. 

Though he continued to wait until you were ready. No need in getting upset if she hadn’t even said anything other than her name yet. The ticking of the clock counted each passing second and with those passing seconds she grew more uneasy. They could stay there all day if needed. Connor had put out his cigarette in the time you spent silent. He was going to pull out another one, but halted when you spoke. 

“I didn’t do what you think I did. This is a misunderstanding...I’m innocent,” you spoke softly and looked passed Connor and at Hank. Hank scoffed and then pointed to the file on the edge of the table. 

“Gavin left this… if she won’t tell us what she did or didn’t do then read that so we can see what he caught her for?” 

Connor nodded at the response and then reached over to the file. You watched him as he moved. Watched his hand and the way his jacket sleeve would ride up to show more of his wrist. The woman looked back down at her lap as Connor read the entire file in record time. After he was done with that he sucked on his teeth before dropping it on the table. His eyes had taken a new sort of emotion that made the roo change. 

“So you’re the ex girlfriend of Mr. Silas? It is rather interesting that you are broken up for a week and then he winds up dead...what happened? Did he cheat on you and you decided to get back at him for breaking your heart? Or how about just finding someone better? Though maybe you were after the money...or did you like his brother and decide getting rid of your significant other was easier?” 

His questions were firm and pounded against your skull without mercy. After one accusation he would come up with another...never relenting and always pounding at you. Each one made your eyes water until finally the dam broke and you were bawling your eyes out. The tears flowed down your cheeks and caught Hank off guard. He had never seen crying like this before from a suspect. Usually it was fake crying or angry crying...it was never this forlorn. He watched as your skin turned red and your throat seized with hiccups. 

Connor however didn’t take any of this into account. He just watched with unwavering eyes. He was still a little wet behind the ears so to him this didn’t seem real. Hank had enough experience to know that this was legitimate crying of an innocent woman. 

“Crying does not get you anywhere with me miss...you can keep crying but that doesn’t change the fact you’re a murderer. Does it?” 

At the harsh label you felt as if you would faint. Your chest heaved and the tears never ceased. It took some time to stop crying, but once you were calmer you finally started to speak. Your red puffy eyes looking to Connor’s like you could see right through him. Lips trembling from the tears. 

“I was a prisoner in my own home…a pet. He treated me like a pet. Showered me with lavish things in hopes to make up for the bruises he left me with. I was never enough for him, so detective I guess you are right in a sense...he left me for someone better but I did not kill him. Yes I wanted to be away from him...but killing him would mean seeing his disgusting face again,” you clenched her jaw to stop the next wave of tears, “I did not kill him...He kicked me out and I’ve been living with my sister ever since. If you need proof just go talk to her. I was his play thing. He never really cared about me...he just wanted a pretty girl on his arm. I was just unlucky enough to be the first pretty girl he saw at a gala. Truett was kind at first but then he turned into a monster...beating me and hurting me in any way possible. I was abused for years and excuse me for saying this but his death has given me such relief...I wish I could thank whoever killed my tormentor. I didn’t kill him, but if you think I did because of what I just said then arrest me.” 

By the end of the little statement Connor was...floored. Your words were so real and honest that he did believe them. Hank looked you over and despite it being early spring you were wearing black tights under the long sleeved dress. He narrowed his eyes and nodded, “That’s enough Connor...she’s free to go. She didn’t do this.” 

“But Lieuten-” Connor started but was cut off by Hank’s hand. 

“Guilty people don’t cry like she did...always remember that.” 

Connor shut his mouth and then looked at the woman, “Okay...I’ll help her get out of here and see that she gets a cab.” 

All the while they spoke you just listened and watched. Your eyes stayed locked on Connor’s for a bit and after a moment she relaxed. He was just doing his job...being hard was apart of it so she wasn’t angry with him. You stood up and smoothed out your dress before looking up at Connor. 

He walked in front of you to open the door and once they were out in the hall together he looked down at her, “I am sorry for my actions and accusations...sometimes you just have to be hard to get people to crack, so I am very sorry for upsetting you and making you live all of that again. I hope you can accept my apology.”

The young woman looked up at him and offered a small smile, “I suppose I can...I understand it’s part of your job. I was just defensive and upset. Thank you though...I think I needed to say all of that out loud to come to terms with my feelings.” He nodded as the two exited the precinct and felt the warm spring air. He watched it rustle through your hair and make the strands fly. He pulled his eyes away to step forward, hand extended to call a cab. After a few that passed by one stopped. Connor opened the door for you before speaking. 

“If you are ever in any trouble like that again...you know where to find me. I would be happy to assist in any bad situations you find yourself in.”

The smile on your face warmed up as he shut the door and then patted the roof of the cab. He watched it until it was out of his line of sight. For a few seconds he stood there and then turned back to go into the precinct. His shoes clicked on the tile until he found himself back at his desk. Hank was working on his typewriter before looking over at him. 

“She was a dime wasn’t she?” His words held a small chuckle in them as he looked to Connor. With a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes the younger male nodded finally. 

“Yes she was…”


End file.
